


oxytocin

by douxhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gyuhao, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Seventeen - Freeform, The8 - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform, minghao - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxhao/pseuds/douxhao
Summary: In which Mingyu and MingHao have been living together for a year, and yet they still can’t reach an agreement when it comes to films.





	oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyutumn/gifts).



Mingyu and MingHao started university three years ago and they have been sharing flats with other students while suffering the fact of not being able to see each other every day. It could have sounded really corny, and it really was, but for them it was just how they treated each other since they started addressing the other as boyfriend.

But, fortunately, a year ago they found a flat they both could live and not end up going in bankrupt. They decorated it as they wanted and made every single space of their home, theirs. And they even adopted a puppy from the shelter! Since Mingyu love for dogs and animals in general was as big as his love for MingHao.

8:47pm. Mingyu arrived from university. This year his shift changed, and he had to go classes in the evening so, when he arrived, he was tired and wanting to go straight up to bed. But MingHao never let him do that.

“I’m home”, said Mingyu in his characteristic husky voice. He squatted to give Woong his greetings as he started going all lovey-dovey with the puppy. “Who’s the best boy? Who is it? Yes, you are! You are the best boy in the world!”

MingHao, in the kitchen, couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s dorky voice when it came to greet their dog. Leaving what he was doing, he went to their entrance with a soft smile in his face. “Am I not the best boy too?” asked the Chinese guy in a naive way while pouting so that the tall one would felt guilty.

“... Kinky. But of course, you’re always the best boy...” said Mingyu, approaching his boyfriend. He cupped Hao’s face, starting to give pecks all around his countenance. “... and the best boyfriend and the best in everything.” He concluded all of these pecks in the other boy’s lips, capturing them in a sweet and slow kiss that made both of them end up smiling against each other’s lips.

“I didn’t mean to say it that way but if you want to think about it like that... then it’s up to you,” standing on his tiptoes, he left a short kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Are you tired? I prepared some instant noodles; would you like to change into some comfy clothes and watch a film?”

Leaving his coat on the entrance’s stand, he started to nod vigorously while showing a big smile that made his canines visible. “Of course, I’d love that! Wait for me, I won’t take so much,” he said while he disappeared in their room’s direction.

MingHao did not even have the chance to tell him anything else before he vanished. Shrugging, he went to pick up the pot to leave in the coffee table, as well as the bowls and the chopsticks. He let himself go in the sofa, sighing while he waited for Mingyu. He knew what was going to happen next and he was not ready at all.

With his hands securing the remote, he glanced at Mingyu, realising his boyfriend also knew about the upcoming fight for the control. “I picked it up first so you’re going to watch a Marvel film,” sentenced MingHao.

“As if!” said Mingyu, raising his voice while he let out a laugh. “I’ve seen tons of Marvel films just because your ass wanted to, now it’s your time to watch a DC one. C’mon, put down the control”, said Mingyu with his hand stretched out in front of Hao’s face.

Hao, on the contrary, just nodded with his head in a negative answer. “No way I’m watching that bullshit”, said he while standing up in the couch. “I picked it up first”, he repeated, once again, sticking out his tongue while mocking his boyfriend.

“What did you just say about DC? Xu MingHao, take that away”, Mingyu sounded hurt but they both knew this was just their daily bread and of course they were just joking around. “How can you say that! Come here, you little tasteless brat”, he did not even finish his threat when he was already running after Hao.

This was what always happened at their love nest. They would always fight over what film to watch, they would run all over the place with Woong barking and following them everywhere and, in the end, they would just not watch any but instead they would cuddle all night while blaming the other for the soggy noodles.

“Aren’t you tired of running?” asked MingHao, obviously worn out by the catch after they have been both playing for that remote.

“Of course I’m tired but I really want to watch a DC film… I have a whim of watching Wonder Woman,” said Mingyu, pouting. That sulky expression was always the trigger that made Hao give up and start kissing his boyfriend’s face; and obviously, it worked. Sighing, MingHao moved closer to his tall boyfriend, stretching out his hand with the remote control, giving it to him. “Does not your pride let you say something on why you gave up watching a Marvel film?”

“Exactly”, said MingHao, clinging to Mingyu’s waist and resting his head onto his chest, hearing his agitated heart race. “The noodles became all soggy because you wanted to watch Wonder Woman so now you deal with it: today you’re the big spoon.”

“I’m always the big spoon.”

“Shut up and carry me to bed, now I’m tired after all of this,” MingHao was just like that. Everything he fancied for had to be done in the second he asked for it, at least when it came to cuddles and kisses. And Mingyu could not say no to that when he asked in that soft tone. He picked Hao up as if he were a princess, planting a kiss on his forehead. “We look like a recently married straight couple,” said MingHao, laughing after that, making Mingyu laugh too.

“Would you like to look like a real one?”

That question caught MingHao off guard, making him blush from his cheeks to his pointed ears. “Why are you suddenly asking that…?”

“Because I love seeing you panic.”

“Oh, what a great hobby of yours,” said MingHao ironically. “But, are you going to ask me to marry you?”

“Who knows,” said Mingyu. With Hao clinging onto him, he tried to pull the sheets back so that he could lay the monkey he had as a boyfriend in bed and hug him until the both fell asleep. “What I know for sure is that because of a certain someone I couldn’t watch Wonder Woman after coming home from university tired and, not only that, but the instant noodles became soggy since that certain someone decided to start a stupid fight over the remote control and now, I’m hungry.”

“You can eat me up.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s not the right moment,” said Mingyu while he laid right behind his boyfriend, hugging him from that position, making him the big spoon. “I’d certainly love to do so, but not now.”

MingHao giggles were really something that would brighten your day, week or even month instantly and he seemed as if he knew. “Then now we can just cuddle while you tell me how your day went. I’ll give you kisses through all your face.”

“Deal. I love you.”

“Deal, then. I love you even more.”

And that was how great their days were. Not everything was rosy, of course they had ups and downs like everybody did, days when they would fight or not talk to each other for a while, even days when studies would make impossible for them to even sleep together. But those were just bumps in the road, those were just bad days that everyone else had.

But in the end, their love for each other was bigger than all of that, even bigger than Mingyu’s love for animals. Every rough path they have been into was not something too deep since it could be solved by cuddles, apologising and falling asleep into each other’s arms. From the outside it could be seen as a really simple relationship and maybe people could thought they would not last any longer, but they knew how they worked and that was all that they needed to know: that they loved each other despite what everyone else said about them and that they could not care less about the outsiders.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be in class, but I was excited about this idea that came up, even though it turned out to be shorter than I expected. I decided to write this just because I love gyuhao so much and because I love my friend Shun too I decided to write this for you! Happy nothing but here you go, hope you like it and hope everyone else does! English is not my first language so don't mind any mistake or something, please :( I'm trying to improve.  
> In case you were wondering, the title of the fic is a song by RIZHA. You should totally hear her new album, it got out a few days ago!


End file.
